This invention relates to an improvement in fluid flow management for heat producing circuit packs of an electronic system.
Modern electronic equipment, such as for telecommunications purposes, is typically constructed with modular circuit packs having electronic components mounted to a circuit board. The circuit packs are installed in racks to make up the overall system. Many of the electronic components generate heat, and it is therefore necessary to remove the heat from the equipment to prevent damaging heat sensitive components. A typical method for cooling electronic equipment is by forcing a fluid, usually air, over the heat generating electronic components. The rate at which heat is removed from those components is based on the heat transfer coefficient, the surface area of the components in contact with the fluid, and the temperature difference between the fluid and the components. A problem with this method of cooling is that the rate at which fluid is moving over the components causes the flow to be laminar. This means that the heat transfer coefficient is low and therefore the cooling of the electronic devices is limited, unless a very expensive and power hungry fan system is employed. This type of system is particularly expensive when only one circuit pack, out of up to twenty in a typical rack, needs the increased amount of fluid flow. Accordingly, a need exists for an inexpensive and efficient way of improving the cooling of a circuit pack.
According to the present invention, additional fluid flow is not required for enhanced cooling. Instead, the laminar flow is changed into turbulent flow. Thus, according to the present invention, there is provided a fluid flow management system for a circuit pack having electronic components mounted to a circuit board, wherein fluid flow across the circuit pack is in a defined direction. The inventive system comprises a turbulator having mounting members. The mounting members are adapted to secure the turbulator to the circuit board.
In accordance with an aspect of this invention, the turbulator includes an elongated cross bar.
In accordance with another aspect of this invention, the turbulator cross bar has a chamfer on an upstream-facing side to direct the fluid flow toward the circuit board.